Po's Birthday Present
by Thefuriousguy
Summary: Tigress gets Po a birthday present which leads to something wonderful.


It was a nice day in the Valley of Peace. Po, the dragon warrior, was taking a stroll through the marketplace. His friends had come with him but they had all split up. Po's birthday was tomorrow and they were buying him presents. While Po was looking around, he spotted a cart with action figures. It looked interesting so he went to get a closer look.

"May I help you Dragon Warrior," the owner of the cart offered.

"Yes, can you please tell me how much each of these action figures are worth?"

"Actually, these are not sold separately but in groups of 7. You have to buy the action figures of yourself, the Furious Five, and Master Shifu's together. This is because these are limited edition."

"Oh, okay. How much?" Po asked.

"What?" The confused seller questioned.

"How much are the figures worth?" Po asked.

"Oh. They are worth 150 yuan," the duck replied.

"Dang it. I only have 125," Po looked disappointed.

He resumed looking around the market place but found nothing else interesting. Little did he know that a certain tiger master had seen his interest in the figures.

"_Hmm, seems that he liked those action figures. They are a little expensive. I only have 200 yuan right now. I'll be using most of my savings if I buy those for him. But spending 150 yuan will be nothing compared to all the happiness that sweet panda has brought to me_," Tigress thought. She made her way over to the duck's cart.

"May I help you, Master Tigress?" The duck asked.

"Yes, can I please have a package of the limited-edition action figures please?" She requested as she handed the duck 150 yuan.

She got the action figures and went to another cart to get something to wrap around the action figures. She then went to meet the rest of the five near the entrance to the marketplace.

"So, did you get a present for Po for his birthday tomorrow?" Viper asked her.

"Yah, I got him a package of limited edition action figures. What did you guys get him?"

"I got him a container of almond cookies! He loves them," Monkey exclaimed.

"I got him a joke book," Mantis answered.

"I got him a new pair of pants," Viper replied.

"And I got him a calligraphy set with a manual on how to do calligraphy. I hope he likes it," Crane said.

"Now let's get back to the palace and set up a birthday party for him," Monkey said.

Tigress instructed them on what to do, "Mantis, you keep Po out of the kitchen. Monkey, you and Crane will put the decorations around the kitchen. Viper, you and I will bake a cake for him."

Later, Po was in the training hall when Mantis came in. Po didn't hear him come in because he was too busy sparring with the training dummy.

"HIYAH!" He did a roundhouse kick and kicked the dummy into the wall. It bounced off of the wall and came back at him. He rolled out of the way and the adversary bounced off of the other wall and was heading past him. He did an open palm strike to dummy's midsection right when it was about to go past him and sent it through the wall.

"Wow, your form has greatly improved," someone said.

"Wha.. Who's there!" Po exclaimed as he got into his battle stance.

"Calm down buddy. It's just me, Mantis."

"Damn it Mantis. You don't have to scare me like that," Po chuckled

"I didn't mean to. Anyways, a new restaurant has opened in the village. You wanna check it out with me?" Mantis asked.

"Sure. Let's go," Po approved.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the girls were just putting the finishing touches on the cake while the boys had just finished decorating the room.

"There we go, the cake is finished," the proud girls exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we finished our decorations," the boys said.

They were about to leave the kitchen to go to the village to eat at Mr. Ping's restaurant so that Po wouldn't have to go to in the kitchen to make them food. As they were leaving they ran into a very confused Master Shifu. Or was he angry. It looked like a mix of confusion and anger.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded.

"Uh.. we were thinking of, er.., organising a birthday party for, um.., Po," they all stuttered.

Master Shifu's expression softened. "Ah..., I see. What a nice thing to do. After all, he has made the mood in the palace more cheerful ever since he came here. I'd like to help"

The five, or four because Mantis was gone with Po, were shocked. They hadn't expected this type of response for him. Maybe a scolding for skipping training, but not approval.

"Uh.. , Well we are going to eat at Mr. Ping's so you can come and after eating, you can buy him a present."

"Let's go then! What are you waiting for," Shifu exclaimed in a rather cheery tone.

At Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, the four and their master all ordered a Secret Ingredient Soup. As they were eating, or drinking, the soup, Mr. Ping waddled over to them with a book in his hands.

"I've always waited for this day," he happily said.

The five customers raised their eyebrows.

"I mean I've waited for the time when you guys would come here alone without Po so that I could show you his picture album," he said.

Then he frowned, "Where is Master Mantis?"

"He hasn't come. He and Po have gone somewhere together," Shifu answered.

"Oh well, you guys will have to tell him about the picture."

_15 minutes later..._

"... and this final picture is the time when he was 5 years old and accidentally got stuck in a pot for an hour before I found him and removed him. Oh, he was so cute and chubby."

"_Ya... cute and chubby," _Tigress thought dreamily. She was blushing. This did not go unnoticed by a certain snake.

"Okay, you guys are done eating so I can take you upstairs to show you all the things he has collected about you guys. He is quite the fanboy/fangirl," he said.

He took all of them upstairs.

Right when they stepped into Po's bedroom, all they could do was exclaim, "Woah!"

Mr. Ping took them through a tour of all the memorabilia and they prepared to leave.

When the other four left the room, Tigress asked Mr. Ping a question.

"How long has he been collecting all this?"

"He's been collecting since you guys were introduced to the public. You were always his favorite because he's always telling me how you're the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He even told me that he loved you once but then he said that you would never love him back or even like him," Mr. Ping ranted on not realizing what he just said.

At this Tigress was blushing fiercely but was also sad because she never did anything nice for Po while he would always try to impress her.

"Oh," she replied simply.

She said bye to Mr. Ping and went down to meet her comrades.

The next morning, everyone except Po got up 10 minutes before the gong to surprise Po when he comes into the kitchen.

_10 minutes later_

_Gong. _Po was shaken awake from a deep sleep. "_Damn it, why does it always have to ring when I'm having a good dream."_

Nonetheless, he got up, opened the door, stepped out, and did the common greeting.

He was surprised to hear no one else greet their master and so he looked around. No one was there! He scratched the back of his neck.

"_Hmm... Where could they be? Probably started training already. I'll just go to the kitchen and make them some breakfast."_

As he stepped into the kitchen he was thinking what he should make. "_Maybe I'll make dumplings today. Nah, I'll ma-"_

"SURPRISE!"

Shocked, Po looked up, and was absolutely stunned to find the five and Shifu in front of him with decorations around the kitchen and a big cake on the cake.

"Happy Birthday Po," said Tigress with a smile.

"Oh thank you guys! No one has ever done anything so nice for me before."

"We figured that we had to do something for you since you have done many nice things for us every day since you have come," Shifu said.

"I never expected you guys to do something nice for me. I mean like I never needed you guys to do this for me. Everything I did for you was for free and from my heart, and I never expected anything from you guys. This is so nice. Thank you thank you thank you."

"Oh no Po. It's nothing. This doesn't make up for even one day that you got up and made us breakfast," said Tigress.

"Yea buddy," Mantis and Monkey said.

"Po, you've been a good brother to me and this doesn't even make up for five percent of what you have done for me and the rest," Viper reassured him.

"Thank you guys. Now is it time to party or what!"

The friends ate cake and talked for about an hour. Then it was time to open the presents.

Monkey gave him the almond cookies first.

"Thanks Monks, now I don't have to steal your cookies," Po chuckled as did everyone else.

Then Mantis gave him the joke book. Everyone read jokes for some time and had a great laugh.

Crane gave him the calligraphy set and Po gave a sheet to everyone and they painted what they loved. Tigress did hers in the corner so that nobody would see. She said that she would show it to Po only but later.

Viper gave him the pants and he immediately went and changed into them and came back.

_"Gosh, he looks so handsome and cute in those," _Tigress thought.

"_Not that he didn't look cute in his old ones."_

Now it was Tigress's turn to give Po a present.

"Po, close your eyes, you will love this."

Po closed his eyes and she brought the action figures. She told him to open his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he was shocked beyond reason.

"Oh thank you Tigress. I can't believe you got it for me. It means a lot to me," he said.

Then he did something that shocked everyone. He hugged Tigress. The fact that Tigress hugged him back shocked them even more. In Gongmen City, when he had hugged her, she hadn't hugged him back.

"How did you know I wanted this? Plus it was really expensive. You must have used most of your money."

"I saw the scene that took place between you and the cart duck. As for the second part of your statement, I figured it was only fair to buy you this because of all the things you have done for me and the others."

She tucked the picture that she painted in her pocket and told Po, "Come to my room. I have to show you something better than the action figures."

Po was confused on what she could show him that would be better than what she gave him.

"Okay," he answered. He saw the last piece of cake on the table and ate it.

She then suddenly grabbed his hand and rushed him to her room.

When they stepped in, Po sat down on the bed. Tigress stood by the door.

"Okay, what did you wanna show me?"

"Oh.. you'll see soon,"she said while flicking her tail left and right.

"_What the hell is wrong with her? This is most unlike her normal behaviour."_

Judging from her behaviour, he took the first approach he could think of.

He asked her,"Are you okay?" while raising his eyebrow in concern, suspicion, and confusion.

"Yes Po, everything is fine."

She took some steps toward him, leaving only a diminutive gap between them. Po was getting nervous. She just stood there for a few seconds, gazing into his captivating Jade eyes. Meanwhile, he was getting more entranced by staring into her gorgeous crimson eyes.

"_Damn it, what the hell is she up to?"_

"There's something on your lips," she hinted while raising her finger.

"_What the he-"_

She suddenly traced her finger across his muzzle, getting some frosting on it and then lickied the frosting off of her finger.

"Hmm, the cake was nice. Don't you think?"

"Y-y-yes T-tigress." He was really worried now. His legs felt like jelly when he saw the mischievous grin on her face.

"Well, I've got something way better for you." Then, without the slightest warning, she jumped on to him and pinned him to the bed. In a split second, she had mashed her lips against his in an increasingly passionate kiss, at least from her side. It took a few moments for Po to catch up to her. "_Holy Mother of Birthday Presents!" He thought. Tigress, the pinnacle of awesomeness, the queen of kung fu, and the most gorgeous woman he had set his eyes upon, was kissing him._

Tigress slowly broke away to get some air. "How was that for a birthday present Dragon Warrior?" She teased as she caressed his cheeks with her paws. He was staring of into space, still shell-shocked from the kiss. She snapped her fingers to bring him back to reality.

He was still in shock and could only mumble,"Best birthday present ever."

She giggled,"I figured it would be because you have been admiring me a lot since I was introduced to you."

"Wha... wait, how did you know about that?"

"Your dad told me," she replied simply.

Then she got angry and scolded him for thinking so lowly of how she thought of him. "What made you think that I hated you?"

Po twiddled with his fingers before answering,"Well, you were the least accepting of the fact that I was dragon warrior when I first came here and you did insult me pretty badly. But I have long forgiven you for that. But after that, you were the only one that made fun of me when I messed up on the dummy."

She just stared at him as if she was expecting more but then, wrapping her arms around Po and burying her head in his chest, she burst out crying.

"I am s-so sorry P-po. I never thought about my actions at that time. I went overboard with my insults. I am really s-sorry. You made me realise that I too had emotions. I teased you and made fun of you to shove my emotions deep down in a place where they couldn't escape from. You m-made me realize that e-emotions can't be avoided but rather they have to be embraced. Thank you for teaching me how to feel and have fun. I l-love you Po."

Po just stood there, shocked from her speech. He had never seen her with so much emotion before.

"Tigress, let out all those tears that you have held in, from your time at the orphanage to the time you thought I died. Let it out. I love you too. And I will never let you go. Not now, not ever."

"And Tigress..."

"Yes"

"You know how I said those action figures mean a lot to me, well you mean more to me than those. Heck, you mean more to me than the whole world. I couldn't imagine life without you Ti."

"I love you, my panda warrior."

The two lovers broke away from the hug and sat on the bed.

They sat in comfortable silence until Tigress spoke up,"Remember we drew what we loved? I drew you, because I love you."

She gave Po the picture so he could keep it with him. The two lovers dozed off to sleep in each other's arms.

It was quiet for a few minutes until the dragon warrior heard a purr come from Tigress. He smiled. The tiger had not purred since she was born. He was happy he could give her the live she needed. They both fell asleep as their two hearts became one.


End file.
